Madagascar 4
Madagascar 4 is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It stars Ben Stiller, Jim Carrey, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sylvester Stallone, Andy Richter, Cedric the Entertainer and Sacha Baron Cohen. Plot Four years after the events of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Alex and his friends go back to the Big Apple and their beloved Central Park zoo (in which to not come back again in the third film). When Ronan arrives on their path, Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria must join forces with King Julien XIII, Maurice, Mort, the Penguins, Mason and Phil to stop him. Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex, a lion. *Chris Rock as Marty, a zebra and Alex's best friend. *David Schwimmer as Melman, a giraffe, another of Alex's friends and Gloria's love interest. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria, a hippopotamus, another of Alex's friends and Melman's love interest. *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien XIII, a ring-tailed lemur. *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice, an aye-aye. *Andy Richter as Mort, a mouse lemur. *Tom McGrath as Skipper, the leader of the penguins. *Sylvester Stallone as Ego, a snake. *Jim Carrey as Ronan the Accuser, a tiger and the main villain. *Peter Dinklage as Miles Finch, an elephant. *Chris Miller as Kowalski, one of Skipper's right-hand men. *Christopher Knights as Private, one of Skipper's right-hand men. *John DiMaggio as Rico, one of Skipper's right-hand men. Now has scar and mohak *Conrad Vernon as Mason, a chimp. *Alan Tudyk as Melmane, Melman's alter ego who speaks in a french accent. Soundtrack The soundtrack includes classic songs performed by the Madagascar franchise's main cast. #Party Rock Anthem: Perfomed by Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter. It is sung at the beginning of the second half of the film. #Juicy Wiggle (Madagascar Remix): Performed by Redfoo ft Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter. It is heard at the start of the film. #I Like to Move It: Perfomed by Sacha Baron Cohen ft Jamie Foxx. It is the second song in the credits. #How Does a Moment Last Forever: Performed by Céline Dion. It is the first song in the credits. #Hooked on a Feeling: Performed by Blue Swede. It is sung when Ronan first appear in the film. #Madagascar Animals' Inferno: Performed by The Sneepers ft David Hasselhoff. It is the final song sung in the credits. It is the theme song of the film. #Faith: Perfomed by Stevie Wonder ft Ariana Grande. It is sung at the dance party ending of the film. #Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing: Performed by Chris Rock. It is sung by Marty to cheer Alex up. #Evermore: Performed by Ben Stiller. It is sung by Alex as he complains to the audience how difficult his friends are. #I Will Survive: Performed by Demi Lovato. It is heard at the post-credits scene of the film in which Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the lemurs, the penguins and the chimps dance. #Club Can't Handle Me: Perfomed by Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer and Andy Richter. It is sung at the first part of the climax of the film. Trivia *Throughout the film, Julien wears a crown with a green leaf bottom, yellow leaf jewels and a green leaf top. In the post-credits scene, he wears his crown from Madagascar 2-3.